Shiruba no Hanashii
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Isana, a cheerful and random girl, accidentally came to the hunter exam when she has no idea on what it was. How will she pass the exam with Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, her younger sister, her clumsy friend who thought that she was a yuri, and a boy who was forced to cross-dress? OC1xKurapika, OC2xKillua, OC3xKalluto


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x hunter!**

**3: Yahooooo~ Hello there people! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: ANOTHER ONE?! owo**

**3: Ehehehe... :D**

**Ehem... To the story! XD**

* * *

**No one's POV**

**~In the restaurant place thingy~**

A slightly short twin-tailed, black haired girl with orange eyes is staring at the menu in hand.

"Eh? Is there no steak here?" she whined. Hearing that, the maid came.

"Ah! Maid-san, is there no steak here?" she asked curiously.

"There is." she said. "Really?! Then I'd like one to be grilled over a low flame please! Oh, since I don't like raw meat, grill it until cooked!" she exclaimed happily.

"Very well." The maid told the chef about it, and he told her. "Tell her to go to the room back there."

Soon, the maid returned. "Miss, please go to the back room."

"Eh? That fast?! You guys are professional!" she cheered and went to the back room as if nothing seems suspicious.

All of a sudden, the door closed.

"HOEEEE? What in the wooooorldddd?"

Then she saw a plate of steak on the table, so she immediately calmed down and ate, thinking that there is nothing wrong at all.

However, just a few minutes after she finished, the door opened with a TING!

"Uwaaa~ That was delicious~"

2 steps later after she came out, however...

"WHAT IN THE WORRLLLLDDDDD?"

... She screamed.

* * *

All of the hunter exam's participants stared at her with a glare.

"Errr... Is there some PE sport or is this a gymnasium?" she asked to no one in particular.

Tonpa approached her as if he meant no harm.

"Hey there! You must be a rookie, aren't you?" he asked with an innocent face.

"Rookie? In what? PE?" she tilted her head.

"Um... PE..? This is the hunter exam! You don't know about that?" he sweatdropped.

"... WHAAAAA? IS THIS SOME SCARY, MAFIA ORGANIZATION?! GET ME OUTTA HEREEEEEEEEE!" she screamed again.

Beans came to her and gave her a pin number. Number 402.

"Huh? What's this?" Examining it, she raised it up and down for everyone to see.

"H-Hey, you idiot! You should wear that!" Tonpa told her.

"Wear this? Oooooh... This is a pin, right? ... Wait a minute... I'M NOT GONNA JOIN THIS CREEPY MAFIA ORGANIZATIOOOON!"

"Shut up you little kid! This is the hunter exam, not some mafia organization!"

They both turned to look at the trio: Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika.

"Who are you guys?! DON'T TELL ME EVEN A LITTLE BOY LIKE YOU ARE ALSO GONNA JOIN THIS MAFIA THINGY?!" she screamed in panic.

"Eh? Mafia?" Gon sweatdropped.

"For the millionth time... THIS IS THE FREAKING HUNTER EXAM!" Leorio yelled in frustration.

Kurapika sighed. "Please be quiet, Leorio..."

She stared at him. "What is it?" he asked, noticing the stare.

"Are you a boy, a girl, or are you just plain gay?" she asked him innocently. Kurapika facepalmed. "I'm a boy..." "Oooooh."

"Okay, so if this isn't a mafia organization... What is it?" "I TOLD YOU ALREADY! IT'S THE HUNTER EXAM!" Leorio told her again in frustration.

"What's a hunter exam?" she asked.

"Nee, you didn't plan to join the hunter exam, didn't you?" Gon asked. The girl nodded. "YEAH!"

"Then how'd you get here?" he asked. "Let's see... I was just going to this restaurant to order food... but then they told me to go to the back room, and here I am." she explained.

"... What food did you order?" Kurapika asked. "I was planning to order steak, but the menu I saw didn't have it. When the maid came, I asked if there is some, and she said yes. Soooo... I ordered steak grilled under low flame, but since I hate raw meat, I asked her to cook it until it's cooked." she told them.

'_She just randomly asked for steak and then got the right password while we have to go through all of that ruckus to get here?!_' Leorio thought in disbelief.

"Well... It seems whether you like it or not, you're stuck here." Kurapika said.

"EH? BUT I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THIS THING!" she complained. "I have no crazy power!" she continued.

"Just stick with us, then! We'll help you!" Gon said. "Really? Okaaaaay." she cheered.

"I'm Gon!" Gon said.

"My name is Kurapika." Kurapika said.

"Leorio." Leorio said.

"I'm Isana! Nice to meet you~" Isana cheered.

Tonpa then explained to them about the other participants and gave them the laxative filled juice.

"Thanks, Tonpa-san!" Isana thanked him before drinking it all in an instant. Gon drank some before puking them.

"Tonpa-san! This juice seems to be expired!" Hearing that, Kurapika and Leorio threw theirs out, while Isana seems to be her cheerful self.

"Eh..? Really? I apologize!" Tonpa said.

"That's okay. I'm used to tasting herbs, so I could find out whether something is expired or not! Say, are you alright, Isana?"

"Ng? Oooooh~ That's alright~ I often ate or drank expired things before I even knew that they were already expired! I guess my body got used to it, soooo~" she said happily.

Kurapika and Leorio sweatdropped. _'This girl is extremely weird...'_

Tonpa freaked out at that and left them in an instant.

_'What the... The rookies this year are crazy! #99, Killua... he also drank that laxative juice as if it was nothing!' _he thought.

As if on cue, Killua shouted and approached him, "Tonpa! Could I have some of your juice again?" "Y-Yeah, sure..!"

Tonpa gave him some cans. Killua chugged them down as if it was nothing.

_'T-That's insane! By how much he already drank, he should've been in the toilet right now!' _ he thought, scared.

Killua smirked at him. "Worried?"

"H-Huh?" Tonpa asked.

"Don't worry. Poisons won't affect me at all. I've been... trained." he said before walking away.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

Isana was walking around.

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder, freaking her out.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" she yelled.

The person behind her jumped back in shock. "Hey! What's the big deal?!"

Isana turned around and froze in place, seeing a very familiar face. **(Hey! That rhymed! :D #slapped)**

"A-Aoi-chan..?" she said.

A girl, similar to her, but much shorter and had sapphire eyes, nodded.

"Why're you here, Isana-nee? I thought you hated places like this." she asked. "Hm... In a restaurant?" Isana replied with an innocent face. Aoi sweatdropped. "I see..? Anyways, I was kinda surprised that you came here. Even I didn't come here solo."

"Really? Who're they?" The older sister asked with sparkling eyes. "They went to see someone. We'll probably meet them later. They're... people you know."

"I think I could guess already~" Isana cheered. "I wanna see them now..." she continued, pouting. "Maybe, later."

All of a sudden, a strange bell(?) rang. A person without a mustache appeared.

"The time for the reception is over. Now, the exam can begin. Follow me."

They began to walk, following him.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Satotz, I'm the first phase examiner." he said.

"First phase? Does that mean..." A ninja person said in disbelief.

"Yes. The hunter exam had already started. All you need to do is to follow me out of this tunnel." he explained.

"I see, so this is an endurance test." Leorio, who suddenly came with Gon and Kurapika, said.

"Hey! When did you guys came here?" Isana asked. Aoi had already went first. Bad younger sister...

"Just a while ago." Kurapika said. "By the way, are you going to be okay? This phase is about running, it requires much stamina." he asked.

"I'll be okay... What I said about not having weird powers was actually a joke~" she cheered. "But I didn't lie about not planning to join this exam thingy part!" She continued, glaring.

"Is that so?" Kurapika said while sweatdropping.

A boy went by with a skateboard.

"HEY YOU! THAT'S CHEATING!" Leorio yelled.

The boy looked at him. "Why?"

"WHY? BECAUSE THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!" Leorio replied.

"That's not true! He just told us to follow him!" Gon disagreed.

"GON! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" he asked.

"You should save your energy by not shouting." Kurapika said.

"YOU TOO, KURAPIKA?!"

Isana, however, had another comment.

"LULLU-CHAAAAN! LONG TIME NO SEE! " she shouted cheerfully. Killua froze in shock.

"Isana-nee?! What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"Nothing~ Say, did you see Aoi-chan?" she answered and asked him.

"Huh? Aoi's here too?" He asked, clearly surprised. "Yeah!"

"You know him, Isana?" Gon asked.

"Yup! He's-" Before she could even tell them, Killua closed her mouth, blushing slightly.

"Don't tell them that, you baka!" he scolded.

"Eh? Why?" Isana pouted. "There's nothing to be embarrassed of, Lullu-chan!"

"Cause it's not involving YOU!" He glared. "It does! Cause Aoi-chan is-" He death glared. "... Okay."

"?" Gon tilted his head in confusion. Killua finally noticed him and asked a strange question...

"Say... How old are you?" he asked. "Ng? 12!" he answered.

"Same with me..." Killua muttered, earning a confused glance from him.

Then he started to get off of his skateboard in a stylish manner. "Finally, I'm also gonna run."

"Cool!" The innocent boy exclaimed in awe. Isana, however, made fun of it.

"Oiii! I already suggested that you should become a model, didn't I? Show off your skateboarding poses there! Not here!" she shouted with an innocent face.

Killua had anime vein marks when she said this and glared at her.

"**Shut up, you**..." "YOUR GLARE HAS NO MORE AFFECT ON ME, LIL LULLU!" Isana replied in a mocking way.

"Onee-chan..?" A voice suddenly said. They turned to the source of the voice and saw that Isana's younger sister had already been beside them with 2 other people, sweatdropping.

Isana's face brightened. "Aoi-chan! Izu-chan! Allu-chan! You're hereeeeee~" she cheered happily.

A girl beside Aoi who has slightly short, blonde hair and orange eyes, wearing a blue dress and white sleeves, had a giant question mark above her head. "Um... Long time no see, Isana-nee! But... Who're they..?" she asked.

The other girl beside her sweatdropped. She had short black hair and violet eyes, wearing a black kimono. "..."

Killua looked shocked. "Wha..?! What are you doing here?!"

Aoi pouted. "Meanie! We're here cause we want to!" "Wha- I'm not a meanie!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO-"

"SHUTTAP!" Leorio shouted.

"Um... I'm sorry, but could you please introduce yourselves?" Kurapika asked in suspicion.

"Huh?" They said.

"Me? I'm Killua." Killua said.

"I'm Aoi, Isana-nee's younger sister." Aoi said.

"I'm Kizuna! Nice to meet you~" The blonde girl cheered.

"... Kalluto." The black girl? said.

"By the way, Kalluto's my younger sibling." Killua added.

"Eh? But you two almost look nothing alike!" Gon exclaimed in shock.

"Really?" They asked. "Um... Never mind... I kind of understand the resemblance..." he replied sheepishly.

"How about you guys? You guys look kind of... suspicious." Aoi told them, mostly at Leorio.

"Ng? I'm Gon! They're Kurapika and Leorio!" Gon cheered.

Isana recalled Kurapika's name and burst out laughing. They all stared at her.

"Isana?" Kurapika asked.

"HAHA- S-Sorry..!- HAHAHA- Your name's weird! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

"Huh?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Isana-nee..?" Aoi seems to be worried since she thought her sister became crazy.

"Alright! You have earned a nickname... Pikapika-san!" Isana cheered before laughing.

"Wha..?" Kurapika blinked. "Don't call me that!" he shouted. "HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We don't know them... We don't know them..." Killua, Aoi, Kizuna, and Kalluto said before looking to the front, ignoring them.

In her mind, Aoi sweatdropped and thought, '_Will I be okay with these people?'_

Probably not, probably yes. Let us see, shall we?

* * *

**3: First chapter, done! XD**

**Elysea: Wow. Nonsense. This is full of nonsense. -w-**

**3: Yeah! Awesome, right? :D**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
